Tough Enough
by CleoLovesCookies
Summary: "General Iroh had met Asami Sato not 10 minutes ago. She'd already made him feel irritated, embarrassed, faint, and mildly frightened." - Fluffy little oneshot about Iroh and Asami's first meeting. Hilarity over Iroh the male chovanist ensues.


**So, here's my first story. I've recently started shipping Irohsami like there's no tomorrow. I originally hated Asami as a character but I'm warming out the idea of her and Iroh. WHO, BY THE WAY, IS THE MOST GORGEOUS CREATURE TO ENTER AVATARVERSE. Mmkay. Done fangirling. Hope you enjoy!**

"Sorry, but are you General Iroh?"

Iroh's head darted up at the sound of a smooth feminine voice. His eyes focused on a gorgeous girl with beautiful wavy black hair, bright green eyes (noticeable even from such a far distance), and hips for miles. She was headed in his direction.

"Uh, yes. That's me." He said, fidgeting with his uniform uncomfortably. He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious around this unfamiliar woman, "And you are?" He asked, praying she hadn't noticed the blush that had risen to his cheeks.

"Asami Sato." She said in a suave, sultry voice.

"Wh-what can I do for you Miss Sato?" he asked, forcing himself to look into her eyes. They were beautiful, but unsettling. They had a sort of piercing quality about them, so looking into them was like giving her access to your soul or something.

"Korra said I might be able to help you with the city remodel. You know, build stuff." Asami said, shrugging her shoulders casually, "As long as that's okay with you."

Iroh scrunched his eyebrows together in concern, "I'd love to work with you, Miss Sato-"

"Please, call me Asami." She said brightly, throwing him a charming smile. He wondered if she'd noticed that she'd just made one of the most fearless generals on the face of the planet go weak in the knees.

"Asami," he continued, "I just don't know if you're… well, physically able to do the job." He finished, trying desperately to remain a polite demeanor.

Her eyes hardened at his assumption, and he immediately wished he could take it back. She jutted out her hip and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked coldly.

"No! Asami, that's not what I meant," his voice had taken on an annoyed tone as she stared him down, "I was merely suggesting that-"

"You were 'merely suggesting' that because I am a woman I am not strong enough to handle a man's task." She said, but he was only half paying attention. He couldn't help but notice the harsh beauty her glare's held.

"Yes, yes of course." he said absently, still consumed with her sharp, angled features.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation. He snapped out of the stupor and turned redder than Pabu.

"Look," he said irately, all polite airs forgotten, "I'm just saying that if you try to help and you get hurt then what am I supposed to do? How I am going to take care of that?"

"You won't have to take care of anything! I'm tough enough to handle this!" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"No you're not!" Iroh insisted, he grabbed her hands and turned them over, "Look at these palms, no blisters, calluses, they're pristine!"

She scoffed, "So you're judging me because I have clean hands?" she said, her voice getting louder.

"Yes!" he said, indignantly.

Then he realized he was still holding her hand and promptly dropped it, and took a step back from her quickly, his cheeks filling with color.

She raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow at this, "You actually seem rather afraid of me, General." She said in a light, buttery voice. She took a step closer to him, and he squelched down the urge to step back again.

"I'm not afraid of you, Asami." his voice shook lightly, but he chose to believe she hadn't noticed.

"Whatever you say, Gen-er-al." she said, accenting every syllable. He couldn't help but notice how provocative her lips looked when she said that.

"Iroh." He managed to say.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Iroh, General is too formal." He said, offering a faint smile.

"Okay, Iroh, stop changing the subject. I'm more than able to do this." She said, placing her perfectly manicured fingers on her hips.

"Asami," he said, running his hands through his short, cropped hair. He'd just met the woman not 10 minutes ago, and she'd already made him feel irritated, embarrassed, mildly frightened, and charmed.

"I would let you do this, I really would. I'm just concerned for your well-"

A loud creaking sound cut him off, and he stared in shock as Asami lifted a huge piece of metal that would be a challenge even for him, and moved it into the scraps pile.

The rise and fall of her chest signaled that it had taken quite a bit of effort, but he still had to admit that he was beyond impressed. She dusted off her hands and grinned at his 'completely in awe' expression. He couldn't seem to wipe the shock off his face.

"So, which end should I start at?" She asked, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Left."

**I hope ya'll liked it! I thought it was decent.**


End file.
